American Woman
by Adrenaline Shockwave
Summary: I have been through so much, and come so far, I will not give up now, not when everything I have come to love and respect is at stake!So you can either leave now and mind your own business or help me fight for what I believe in!
1. Default Chapter

All righty then, guess what! That's right I'm back with another awesome story!! This time I really used my head and thought it through, so this should be one of my better creations. You have to understand something about the Japanese government first though. As far as I can tell, in Ruroni Kenshin, Japan is under the rule of an Imperialist government. Imperialism is when the stronger nation dominates all aspects of the weaker nation's life. I guess you could sort of compare it with communism, but that would seriously be stretching it. Anyway, this is basically about an all American girl who travels with her grandmother, who was originally from Japan, back to Japan. Their goal is to try and get the government to switch over to a democracy, but the corrupt Imperialists don't receive them too kindly. The other thing that is going to be a little weird is that you have to imagine that America is the same way it is now, very modern, and spirited. Japan on the other hand is going to be the same old-fashioned way it is on the TV show, except for a few modern conveniences like TV, indoor plumbing etc. This story is still going to take place roughly after the end of the revolution though, but you have to picture all of the Ruroni Kenshin guys as 18-year-old high school students! Ok, if there are any more questions that I have forgotten to answer don't hesitate to ask me in your reviews, if you review that is, and I really hope you all do! On with the fic!  
  
Chapter 1,  
  
Moving In  
  
Summer was your average 18-year-old girl. An all American dreamer, with a big heart and a more fiery personality than all of the celebrities in Hollywood put together! She was tall and slender, with pale skin and emerald green eyes. Her strawberry blond hair (for those of you who have no idea what that looks like it's basically blond hair with very fine red highlights blended into it) reached her waist, and hung in large, shiny ringlets. She stood on the deck of a large cruise ship, gazing longingly up at the stars as waves broke on the ship's prow below her, a huge eagle, one of her only friends in the world, landed on the rail next to her. This bird had a 6-foot wingspan, and he was literally draped in American spirit. Big blue stars had been dyed around each golden eye, and every other one of his gleaming white tail feathers had been dyed red. Flexing his great talons the bird rustled his feathers and joined the girl in her stargazing. She began to speak to him and he seemed to listen, although she knew she would never get a response from him.  
  
Summer: Hey Patriot, do you miss it?  
  
The eagle turned and looked over his shoulder at the fading horizon and bobbed his head as though saying yes.  
  
Summer: Me too, but Gram is right. There's nothing back there for us now. Boy I get so lonely sometimes; don't you wish we weren't only children?  
  
Again she received a sober nod from the animal. Summer: But we're going to do something good for this nation, and maybe even make some new friends!  
  
The girl, although flawlessly beautiful, was terribly unpopular at her old school. She had moved around a lot throughout her life. She was born and had lived for 6 years in the heart of Montana. Then spent another 6 in Las Vegas, and her last 6 in the heart of New York City. She was just not cut out for the big city life, and was glad to be leaving it, but nothing could fill the empty space in her heart left after the death of her parents. Her grandmother was now taking her to Japan, and had only recently disclosed to her the reason why. They were to act as a US embassy and help bring Democracy to the people of Japan. But also, her grandmother had originally been born and raised in Japan. After she had been married off to a less than desirable husband she severed all of her remaining family bonds. Her husband's sudden death was a relief to her for now she was a free woman. She hopped aboard the next boat to America and upon reaching the grand land of freedom met the love of her life. They married and lived on his ranch in Montana until they had their only son. Her husband had always been very successful in the horse business and had raised several grand racehorses. One day their son announced he had met the woman of his dreams and they were to be married in a few months. The woman's parents were the owners of several booming casino chains, in Vegas. At first the happy couple lived in Montana and raised Summer there. But after the death of Summer's grandfather, her parents took her and her grandmother to live in Vegas. One day, when she was 12, her parents were killed in a car crash. After that her grandmother, who had been left in charge of her moved them to New York City. It was when they received news of the death of Summer's other grandparents that they finally decided to go to Japan. Summer's grandmother wanted to show her the beauty and peace of the country she had grown up in, and so off they went. Money was of no concern, for Summer's grandparents had left all of their money to her parents, who had left all of their money to her! Now she was on her way to a new life with new goals, and new hopes. Her grandmother had even promised her that they could foster some children so that Summer would have other kids to play with. That was all the more incentive Summer needed and so she jumped at the chance to join her grandmother on their newest adventure! Summer was close to her grandmother, and the two were more like sisters. She could hardly wait to reach her new home, which had just been finished and start going to her new school. She was going to be signed up for private school, and so was looking forward to the new experience. She had never gone to private school before, and wondered if it would be much different from regular school. Suddenly Patriot clacked his beak as he yawned and she decided it was high time they both hit the sack. She returned to her cabin and the bird winged in after her. Summer had made a small nest of old clothes for him to sleep in and he was content with it.  
  
Summer: Just think Patriot! A whole new life for us, and new friends and adventures!  
  
She was rewarded with a peaceful sigh from her companion as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next morning, at about 5:00 AM the two were woken by the sounds of the foghorn as the ship homed in on the harbor. At last they had arrived! Summer and Patriot rose with the horn every morning, and they seemed to be the only ones that did. Summer, still dressed in her nightgown, raced up on deck, Patriot winging his way behind her, to watch the sun rise. The wind picked up and whirled about her, whipping her hair into a twisting dance as the sun's first rays began to pierce the horizon. Her nightgown fluttered about her and a small Sakura blossom blew over her head. Patriot snatched it in his beak and placed it in Summer's hair. The small pink blossom glistened with dew and Summer offered her arm for her friend to perch on.  
  
Summer: There it is boy, Japan. If it's half as beautiful as Gram says it is, then I'll never be unhappy here. Let's go check on the other animals.  
  
Yes there were more, of course, because her father and grandfather had both raised horses and livestock and had always kept a lot of animals around the house, so it was only natural that she and her grandmother select their favorite ones, not to mention the best ones, and take them over to Japan with them. Deep down in the ships hold there were several hundred small stables. All of which were filled with animals, only the first 15 or 20 stables were filled with her animals though. There were horses, cows, dogs, birds etc., etc. Running her hands through one of her horse's manes she combed out the tangles and then proceeded to do the same for the others. Eventually she finished her task and as it was still early and still no one was up yet she headed off to her cabin to change her clothes. She was all-American-eagle style, and she wore tight, dark blue jeans, black, leather boots, a short, black tank top with a translucent white blouse over top that hung open and its sleeves came to her elbows. A silver chain hung loosely about her hips, her strawberry blond hair was pulled back in a very long, loose braid, and her bangs hung in ringlets, framing her face. A large, black, cowgirl hat sat proudly atop her head, the front tipped up to reveal her face. She had on eyeliner, red lipstick, and her green eyes were framed with a silvery-white eye shadow. Large, teardrop shaped, ruby earrings dangled from her ears, and a large, matching ruby necklace was clasped about her neck. People were now up and about the ship, and they were so close to the shore that she could make out the little people scurrying about the harbor. They were dressed in funny long dresses, well, the women were, and the men wore either shirts and pants or shirts and shorts. Most of them were just in rags though.  
  
Gram: Those are called kimonos.  
  
Summer spun around to see her grandmother standing there. She hadn't noticed the old woman approach her from behind.  
  
Summer: They're what?  
  
Gram: Kimonos, it's what the women of Japan wear.  
  
Summer: Wow, I really don't look like I tried too hard to dress for this occasion huh? Gram: Don't worry about it. We're American, not Japanese, just be proud of what you're wearing and don't let yourself be intimidated.  
  
Summer couldn't help but smile at the hearty old woman. Despite her age she was in great shape, and was also dressed in slim blue jeans, but she wore a red, short-sleeved T-shirt instead of a tank top. Now they were beginning to pull into the harbor, and Sakura petals danced throughout the air! The sight was absolutely breath taking! Finally the ship began to unload and several news crews were awaiting the arrival of the two American women. Cameras flashed and reporters shouted questions at the two, but everything was interrupted as Patriot flew to the rescue. He swooped low over the crowd, screeching into the news microphones, and knocking the cameras to the ground with his strong wings. He finally came to rest on Summer's outstretched arm. Before the reporters could stop their ears from ringing Summer and Gram hopped into one of their cars that had been unloaded from the ship and sped off. Summer was driving and so since she was unfamiliar with Japan's roads she soon had to hit the breaks and let Gram drive. The silver Z4 convertible was loaded with gas and was ready for a good drive.  
  
Gram: Ready to see your new home?  
  
Summer: You have no idea!  
  
They reached the driveway in a few minutes and Gram had to enter a code before the gates would swing open for them. As they drove up the winding dirt road their house came into view. It was a beautiful stone house, with a delicate garden in front. It had to have at least 50 rooms in it! The lawn was green and fruit trees dotted the front yard. The back of the house faced a beach and there was a large barn off to the side. A few hours later several moving trucks pulled up to the house and Summer and her grandmother began moving in! It was noon when a group of kids walked by the house and noticed Summer working hard to lift a chair off of the truck.  
  
Girl 1: Boy she looks funny, and why on earth is she dressed that way?  
  
Boy 1: Hey, I think she's that new girl from America that everyone is talking about.  
  
Boy 2: Forget who she is! She's going to hurt herself trying to lift that, that she is!  
  
The gates had been left open and one of the boys realized she was about to drop the chair. The kids ran over and two of the boys helped her set the furniture on the ground.  
  
Summer: Boy am I glad that you guys came along! Thanks a lot! Oh by the way I'm Summer!  
  
Boy 1: Happy to meetch'ya! I'm Sagara Sanosuke, this is Seta Soujiro, Himura Kenshin, Makimachi Misao, Kamiya Kaoru, Takani Megumi, and umm Aoshi!  
  
Summer: Huh? Wow your names are kind of hard, what are they again?  
  
Megumi: Oh! In Japan everyone introduces themselves with their last name first, so I take it your first name is Summer then?  
  
Summer: Yeah, wow, that's a lot better; I thought your last names were your first ones! Oh by the way, my last name is Mariette.  
  
Kenshin: Oh, nice to meet you then! Hey are you the girl from America?  
  
Summer: Sure am!  
  
Soujiro: Wow! Hey, maybe later we can give you a tour you know? That way you won't be so lost later in the school year.  
  
Summer: That would be wonderful. When does school start anyway?  
  
Kaoru: In one week.  
  
Summer: Great, that should give me plenty of time then.  
  
Megumi: You can come shopping with us girls tomorrow then, that way we can get all of our school stuff together!  
  
Summer: Awesome! I'll be ready tomorrow then.  
  
Sano: Hey, would you like for us to help you unpack at all?  
  
Summer: Oh would you be so kind?  
  
And so the kids all spent the rest of the day talking about what private school was like, and how rich everyone was, and what Japan was like as they moved things into the house. Patriot also fascinated them for they had never seen an American eagle before except for in their textbooks. Little did they all know that Gram was watching them from a window high up in the house. She smiled to herself and watched them for a moment. Her little girl was already making friends. She could only hope that the rest of Japan would be as accepting of them, it would have to be if it was to ever switch to a Democracy. Finally it was time for dinner and all of the kids stayed over. Gram made pizza, which the kids had never had before, and so Summer got a laugh out of watching them attempt to eat the food. As the kids left for home Summer waved to them.  
  
Gram: Hey, don't forget I'll be making my first speech tomorrow.  
  
Summer: Ok, I'll be shopping with the girls for most of the day anyway.  
  
Gram: You ready to go volunteer to foster some kids with me this week? Summer: Oh I can't wait!!!  
  
(A/N): I'm not going to play out the whole week, so let's just fast forward to the first day of school!  
  
Summer hopped into her black Durango and loaded the other 3 children into the car. There was a boy and 2 girls. The boy was about 10, the girls about 5 and 3.  
  
Summer: Come on guys we don't want to be late for our first day of school! Hey, Yahiko! Stop pulling on Suzume's hair and help me put them in their car seats. Ayame, please don't roll down the window.  
  
Gram: Here dear, all right is everyone ready?  
  
Kids: Yes ma'am!  
  
Summer: Thanks Gram, love you! See you at 3:00!  
  
Kids: Bye Grammy!  
  
Summer drove off with them still shouting their good byes out the windows.  
  
Yahiko: Hey Summer?  
  
Summer: Yeah?  
  
Yahiko: Are we supposed to call you Summer or sis?  
  
Ayame: Yeah, Summer or sis?  
  
Summer: You can call me whatever you like so long as it isn't busu!  
  
Yahiko: No, I'll save that nickname for your friend Kaoru.  
  
Suzume: Are we gonna get to see Kenny today?  
  
Ayame: Yeah, Kenny?  
  
Summer: I think so.  
  
Little girls: YAY!!  
  
They arrived at the private school at exactly 7:30. There were hundreds of kids hanging around outside the building. But everything seemed to freeze as Summer and her new family stepped out of the car. Patriot flew high overhead, keeping a wary eye out for his friends.  
  
Yahiko: Why is everyone staring at us?  
  
Summer: Just ignore them, come on let's go find Kenshin and the others.  
  
Yes, as a matter of fact, everyone had their eyes locked on the new kids, especially Summer, for they had never seen an American before, let alone one who dressed so strangely! Summer also was not exactly dressed in Japanese fashion. Everyone had uniforms on, the girls in their blouses and skirts, the boys in their suits, and then there was Summer in her tight blue jeans and tight fitting shirt. The shirt was black with a pink Dogwood flower print on it and had a V-neck cut in the front, and the sleeves were long but were cut up like long streamers and whipped in the light breeze. Her jeans were also slit open on the sides up to her knees, exposing her long, delicate legs. Her vibrant hair was unlike anyone else's there and her loose bangs framed her face. The rest of her curly hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, and she wore high heeled, strappy, white sandals. The young woman led the children over to where there were a whole bunch of other kids, about their age, playing ball.  
  
Summer: Will you guys be all right if I leave you here until the bell rings?  
  
Yahiko: Of course! I'll watch these two.  
  
Summer: Thanks Yahiko, I'll be waiting for you guys today after school!  
  
With that she walked off, ignoring the burning stares of what were now her fellow classmates. She stuck out like a big, sore, strawberry blond thumb, so it didn't take long for her friends to spot her.  
  
Misao: Hey Summer!  
  
Summer: Hey guys, hold on wait a sec.  
  
At that moment she turned to face the crowd of still starring students and said,  
  
Summer: Hey, if you guys take a picture, it'll last longer.  
  
With that everyone broke off their gazes, and fell into hushed chattering, occasionally glancing up at the American girl.  
  
Summer: (whispering to her friends) You would think they had never seen a foreigner before.  
  
Sano: Most of them haven't.  
  
Heehee! So what do you all think? It's going to get very action packed next chapter, and the couples will start to emerge, FLUFF! But please, I'm aware that this wasn't a very good first chapter, but it truly will get better I promise! Oh, and if anyone wants to suggest pairings, or ideas on what should happen in the chapters to come, I will gladly consider all ideas, no matter how wacky or wild! 


	2. Harsh Reality

I am SO SORRY that I've taken this long to update my story! I'm ashamed at my slow pace and so to make it all up to you I've decided to currently comply with all of your requests! Yes Saitou will be in this, I will temporarily try some VERY unique pairings at first, but they may fall into their respective (and in my opinion natural) order. For now though I shall try and add in some unusual fluff and I promise you all that the more suggestions you give me, the more I will try and conform to your requests!  
  
Chapter 2,  
  
Harsh Reality  
  
After the awkward morning got under way the students all rushed to the cafeteria to wait for their schedules to be distributed to them.  
  
Summer: Please tell me that your schools aren't that different from mine!  
  
Misao: No, don't worry, this is a pretty simple private school, and if you do have any trouble finding your classes we'll help you out!  
  
Summer: That's a relief; I just don't want to spend my senior year scurrying through the hallways, searching for my classes.  
  
Kaoru: So? What classes do you have!?!  
  
Summer: Well, let me see...I've got; math, creative writing, orchestra, lunch, history, science, martial arts/gym, and art, all of which are AP level classes.  
  
Sano: What are AP classes?  
  
Summer: They're college level classes that you can take in high school to prepare yourself for what the actual college classes will be like.  
  
Misao: Man you're smart, I hate math, especially hard math, and here you're taking on the toughest course they offer on it!  
  
Summer: Well, one things for sure, I'm definitely going to be doing A LOT of hard work this year. What's martial arts/gym anyway?  
  
Everyone: Oh no! You mean you've never taken it before?  
  
Summer: Well I've taken gym every year of high school so far, but I've never taken martial arts before.  
  
Soujiro: Well, Mr. Saitou teaches that class, and if you've never taken it before, then you're in for a tough year.  
  
Summer: Oh come on, it can't be that bad!  
  
Megumi: (whispering to Aoshi) She has no idea what she's gotten herself into!  
  
Summer: Well, I don't care how bad I am at it, I won't quit, I've never been a quitter and so I won't start now. So do any of you guys have the same classes?  
  
Megumi: You'll share lunch with all of us; math with Soujiro, Kenshin, Aoshi, and me; creative writing with Kaoru; history with Misao, Aoshi, Soujiro, Kenshin, Kaoru, and me; science with Kaoru, Aoshi, Kenshin, Soujiro, and me; martial arts with all of the boys, Kaoru, and Misao. But you'll be on your own in Orchestra and Art.  
  
Summer: Darn! I'll have to spend two classes of the day without anyone I know.  
  
Kaoru: You should make friends quickly, don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine.  
  
Sano: Yeah, at least you're not as alone as me, this is what I get for not being "studious".  
  
Megumi: I told you that you needed to study harder last year if you wanted to make it in the same classes as us, but did you listen? NOOOOO not the baka rooster head!  
  
Sano: You're one to talk, fox!  
  
Summer: (whispering to the others) Are they always like this?  
  
Everyone: Yes,  
  
Summer: They act like an old married couple!  
  
Misao: Boy, if Sano spent half of the time with me that he does when he's arguing with Megumi, our relationship would be a lot stronger.  
  
Summer: Whoa! You two are a couple?  
  
Misao: Supposedly, yes.  
  
Summer: Are there any other relationships here that I should be aware of?  
  
Kaoru: Well, there's Misao and Sano, and Megumi and Kenshin, but just between you and me, she kinda forced Kenshin into it. Summer: Well my goodness, and here I am just oblivious to it all!  
  
Sano: No offense Summer but you tend to be oblivious to a lot of things.  
  
Summer: What!?! I am not! What makes you think that?  
  
Sano: Well, a certain younger brother of yours just happened to tell me the other day that you weren't paying attention to where you were walking and you fell down the steps.  
  
Summer: That was an accident and I was too paying attention, I just sort of slipped and fell.  
  
Sano: Suuuuuuure.  
  
With that the first day of school started and actually moved quite smoothly until 7th period when Summer arrived at her martial arts class. They all had to dress out in the locker rooms and as the girls came out of the one end and lined up at the center of the gym, the boys were already there and awaiting instructions from their teacher. Summer was the last of the students to exit the locker rooms because she had never worn a gi before and so she had a hard time getting it on the right way.  
  
Saitou: What is going on here!  
  
Summer: I'm the new student here sir.  
  
Saitou: Well make sure you learn to put that uniform on faster next time, I will not tolerate any tardiness in my class. Now, I want everyone to pair up with someone close to his or her size and await my further instructions.  
  
Summer walked back to her line, ignoring the sniggers and looks she received from the other kids who couldn't believe she couldn't get her gi on right. She was also the only student without a partner in the end because none of the other kids wanted to have to work with such a novice.  
  
Saitou: Please tell me you have at least some inkling as to what you are supposed to do.  
  
Summer: What if I don't?  
  
Saitou: (sighing with irritation) Kami-sama help me!  
  
Summer: Who?  
  
Saitou: Oh just forget it, now come here, I'm going to teach you the basics, and I want you after school here every Friday for extra practice.  
  
Summer: For how long? Saitou: For however long it takes you to catch up to the other kids! I suggest you also seek help from Kaoru, she teaches this stuff.  
  
Summer: Then why can't I pair with her!?!  
  
Saitou: (speaking through clenched teeth as he finally beg to loose patience) Because she's with Aoshi!  
  
Summer: Oh! Ok then! I learn fast, so I'm sure that I'll get better quickly!  
  
Saitou: (whispering to himself) Kami-sama what did I do to deserve this?  
  
By the end of that class both Saitou and Summer were equally frustrated and bruised from each other's teachings and miss swings. Summer could barely hold up the bokan, which everyone thought odd because they really were quite light, and Summer was rather strong for a girl. She left in a foul mood, but was filled with determination to overcome this new obstacle. Her spirits were somewhat lifted though as she entered her art class. That day they were free to work as they pleased, and Summer unleashed all of her emotions into her artwork. She favored oil paints and canvas as her medium and so she worked and worked, creating fiery dragons, fierce phoenixes, drooping willows, and lifelike animals. Nature was her specialty, and anything a part of it she could draw with surprising accuracy and authenticity. The teacher was impressed with her creations, and praised each one. She was only one of about 12 students in the class, so the others grew jealous easily, that some foreign girl could just waltz in one day and steal the teacher's comments away from them when they had worked, some of them, for three years to gain it.  
  
Teacher: Summer, how do you paint like that?  
  
Summer: I pour all my heart into my works, they are my blood, sweat, and tears, and only when painted with passion can they be made to look as though they were alive!  
  
Teacher: No, I mean, where do you get your inspiration?  
  
Summer: From people, I paint people's personalities in the form of animals and other natural forms.  
  
As the day came to a close Summer rejoined her friends outside and told them all about her day. They were soon interrupted though when Summer's three younger siblings ran straight into her, ready for home.  
  
Summer: Oh no! Here come the ankle biters!  
  
Yahiko: We are not, we aren't that short!?!  
  
Summer: I don't know, you're pretty close! They all made their way to their cars, but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Summer's. Someone had taken white spray paint and written all along the sides of the car, "Down With the Westerner!" The harsh reality of how many of the students viewed her had finally sunk in. This was not going to be any easy year, for her or her offending classmates, Summer would see to that!  
  
OMG! I am SOOOOOOO SORRY that it's been forever since I updated any of my fics! I've been SOOO BUSY! And whoever flamed my fic, WATCH OUT! The Adrenalin is flowing and you had better prepare yourself for a rude awakening if I should ever get my hands on you! What kind of COWARD doesn't even leave their pen name behind so we can talk this over like mature people? I feel like a cobra that's just been poked, quite harshly, in the face with a burning stick, and I'm ready to strike with as much malice and venom as I can possibly muster!!! You have been warned, the Shockwave is coming! 


	3. Slumber PARTY!

Well my fellow readers, I have finally gotten around to updating this fic again, but I believe that I have some unfortunate news for all of us. I've done some deep thinking about this story over all of these past weeks, and I am thinking about discontinuing it. I don't know; your reviews will be what help me make my final decision. I've come to realize that this is a very delicate literary situation. You can all probably guess my nationality from my point of view on this fic, but I want all of you out there to know, that never in my life would I even dream of trying to offend anyone's nation or beliefs. I know there are many people out there in the world that aren't too happy with us Americans right now, but you must realize that we aren't always about law suits, fast food, and technology. I personally only wanted to write this fic for my and others enjoyment, as a silly story for kids to read. This fic is not meant to be any kind of accusation, disrespectful, or stereotypical. I've never even been to Japan or anything like that, but I really hope to be able to do so one day. If it makes everyone more comfortable let's just pretend that this story doesn't take place in any set country. The last thing I would ever want to do is offend anyone with the things that I write, so if I do put anything in here that you don't like, just ignore it and let me know in your reviews. I also have never been to a private school, and I know a great deal of my writing is exaggerating on what it may be like at one, but please, it's just for the story. Remember, if you want me to continue this work, review, and give me the reassurance that I have your support on this. I am a fiercely patriotic and confident person, with my own ideas, and ways of doing things, and never, I repeat, never in my life have I made a decision based on what everyone else wants or likes, but for this first and last time I am considering halting further writing on this story if it would protect the image and honor of my country and people. I don't want to stop writing this, but I don't want to upset anyone either, so please, choose wisely.  
  
Chapter 3,  
Slumber Party!!  
  
They had already reached the end of the first school week, and Summer was eagerly awaiting the moment when the clock would strike 4:30, so that she could hop into her car and drive to Kaoru's for her first slumber party with her new girlie friends! She had packed everything that she needed, and was excited about all of the things they had planned on doing. Kaoru actually lived next door to the bachelor pad where Sano, Soujirou, Kenshin, and Aoshi lived, and boy were the girls going to have a fun time spying on them! Unfortunately for them though, the boys had found out about their party, and were planning a little sabotage of their own!!  
  
(DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN, pause for dramatic effect!) Summer was sooooooooo excited, and she had to watch herself on the road because every time she let her thoughts wander away from her and dwell on the fun party, her foot would slam that gas pedal until the force of being thrown back against her seat brought her back to reality. (good thing no one was on the road at that time)  
  
She reached Kaoru's dojo at 4:38, ready for anything, but hurried inside quickly as rain began to fall from the quickly darkening sky. The clouds painted a murderous picture in the air, and the rest of the girls had to haul Summer inside off the porch, for she had stopped and was trying to remember the way the sky looked so that she could paint it later.  
  
4:38, and the boys were ready for action, they were going to have so much fun that night, as long as Kenshin would just shut up about immoral their actions were, and what kind of negative impression it would create for the girls.  
  
Megumi had drawn all of the blinds shut, and dimmed all of the lights, so that the girls could go about their trickery without being noticed by the surrounding neighbors.  
  
Summer: So, what's the plan?  
  
Misao: OOOOOOOOOOOOOO, we're gonna sneak over their and scare them!  
  
Summer: Um, I was under the impression that this was a party for 18 year olds, with a maturity level somewhat higher than that of a chimpanzee's.  
  
Misao: Well, we're mature where it counts, if you know what I mean, but come on, we have to loosen up once in a while, and after all, it's fun to scare the boys!  
  
Summer: But how are we going to do that?  
  
Kaoru: Well, we were going to start out by messing with their TV. You see, we've got this neat little remote that Megumi hooked up to a separate signal so that we can control their TV from here!  
  
Summer: And that's supposed to scare them?  
  
Megumi: Well, then we were going to cut off their power by sneaking into their basement and temporary disabling the power box.  
  
Summer: Okaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy.........  
  
Kaoru: Then we were going to move up from the basement, and we would wait till they fell asleep and then we would do stuff like putting whipped cream on their faces, stapling them to their beds, and lock them in their rooms!  
  
Misao: Heeheehee!! What could be worse than waking up and not being able to move off of your bed, then finding out that you're stuck in the dark without power, and you can't leave your room to turn it on! Boy, this is gonna be great!  
  
Summer: Aw, come on, they're smarter than that, they'd hear us or something, there's no way we could get that far without some kind of interruption!  
  
Kaoru: I'll bet you're just chicken!! Ooooooooo, or you could have a CRUSH on one of them!  
  
Then all of the girls started up a din, prying and pummeling Summer with questions and pillows.  
  
Summer: Oh please! I'm in 12th grade for crying out loud!! Crushes are for 5 year olds! Besides, those guys are my friends, no one dates their friend.  
  
Megumi: Oh, now, don't be that way, who is it, tell us? You don't have to like them, but which one is the best looking to you?  
  
Misao: Yeah, who's the hottest?  
  
Summer: Wellllllllllllllll, none of them are bad looking, that's a fact! But I've got to say, they all have different qualities that I like, plus, it's hard to be attracted to Sano and Kenshin since they're already taken. I'd have to say though, out of all the time I've spent with them, Aoshi's definitely the biggest eye catcher! He's tall different and usually silent, but his presence is just so commanding!  
  
(A/N: These pairings will DEFINITELY alter throughout the fic, but for now I wanted to mix them up a bit.)  
  
Misao: I KNEW it!! You like him don't you!  
  
Summer: NO WAY!! I just said that he was the most noticeable!  
  
Megumi: Well, at least you're not after Kenshin, because he's mine! And I'd have to make you think twice before looking at him the wrong way!  
  
Summer: Come on Megumi, you know that I'm not like that; I would never steal your boyfriend away from you!  
  
Kaoru: (muttering under her breath) The way she treats him, that might not be such a bad idea.  
  
Megumi: What was that Kaoru!?!?  
  
Kaoru: Oh, nothing, hey, we need to get going if this is going to work right.  
  
All of the girls took their positions along the windows, and they began watching for the reactions they would get as the first phase of their plan was put into action.  
  
They had been at it for a half hour, and not a single noise had come from the boys next door. They were beginning to get frustrated, and so they decided to move on and just head over to activate the power block for the second phase.  
  
As the girls made their way out the back door, through the driving rain, they reached the small basement window that was well hidden amongst the shrubs. It was always unlocked, and they had little difficulty slipping their small frames through it. Upon reaching the floor, they were all soaked, but they ignored this small technicality and headed for the power box.  
  
Megumi: This should get their attention!  
  
She pulled out a small devise, and latched it onto the wiring inside the box. The thing caused the power to shut off instantly.  
  
Megumi: That'll probably last for the next three days, unless someone manages to detach it, but doing that would be tricky, because you could tear one of these other wires easily when you try to get it out.  
  
Misao: Do you hear anything?  
  
Kaoru: No, Kami-sama, it's like they're not even here, they said they would be home tonight too!  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
The boys had snuck across the front yard and around the side of the dojo. They scaled the rough brick exterior, and crossed the inner yard to the side of the main complex where the girls should have been. Upon reaching Kaoru's bathroom window, which for some reason was always unlocked, they managed to climb the lattice and get through it. Their plan was simple, they were all dressed in black, and were going to come crashing in on the party, masquerading as assailants, and scare the crap out of all of the girls. But to their surprise, they managed to search the whole house, and not a feminine organism was to be found.  
  
The girls' situation was similar, not a guy in the house, guaranteed, it certainly looked like a guys' house, but no guys were to be found!  
  
The guys had been baffled and so had decided to return to their own abode, hoping that their friends were alright and had just simply decided to go out to eat or something. It was when they reached their large home that they discovered all of the lights were out.  
  
Kenshin: We must have lost power in the storm, come on, I'm soaked, let's get inside.  
  
They unlocked the front door and went in, indeed the power was out, and as they fumbled their way down the dark hallway towards their rooms, they happened to come right in on none other than the girls, all of whom had walked right into the boys. But in the dim light, the boys looked more like hulking robbers than the friendly companions that the girls knew so well. They were all entangled on the floor, and the girls were screaming and striking out at any part of the boys they could reach, thinking that they were now in a fight for their very lives. By the time the boys had managed to calm the girls down and reveal their identities, they had been beaten into swirly eyed messes. The girls got a good laugh out of the whole situation, but the boys were in too much pain to share in the laughter. As everyone recovered their composure, they explained what had gone on in order to achieve the current situation. The girls were preparing to leave when a huge rumble of thunder caused them to stop and look up at the sky. They had arrived at the front door just in time to see the tree in the front yard get struck by a cackling bolt of lightning, and begin its downward descent, bringing with it three others. This domino effect caused the trees to fall so that they blocked each way out of the house, and the girls had barely enough time to get back inside before being crushed!  
  
Misao: Did that just happen?  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Sano: Then, that means, we're stuck here!  
  
Everyone nodded again.  
  
Megumi: Oh no, and we don't have power!  
  
Everyone nodded again.  
  
Soujirou: (still with his innocent smile plastered across his face) Well, I'll go get the generator!  
  
Megumi: I think that would be a good idea.  
  
So, everyone was stuck, and in the guys bachelor pad, of all places! The house was cooling off fast, and soon it would be freezing without any heat, the generator was small, and would only be able to power one heater, which they placed in the middle of the floor. To make things worse, everyone was sopping wet, and the girls had nothing to change into, well, nothing that would fit them at least. So the boys went off to their closets to find some spare clothes that the girls could change into. It was late, and the storm was getting worse, and no one really wanted to go to sleep, so they contented them selves with talking and sharing stories with one another.  
  
Summer: Well, some sleep over, huh?  
  
Misao: Well, we can still have fun, even without power.  
  
Everyone: How?  
  
Misao: Well.........anyone up for spin the bottle?  
  
Girls: YEAH!!!  
  
Guys: Oh no.........  
  
Without further ado, they began, and Megumi got to go first!  
  
She spun, of course, we all know who she wanted to kiss, but luck was not on her side that night. The bottle landed on, to Kenshin's relief, Sanosuke. Megumi let out a small sigh of disappointment, but, nevertheless, she was obligated to go through with the kiss. She slowly leaned forward, Sano looked nervously at Misao, who wasn't too happy at that moment, but he let Megumi quickly put her lips to his before she wrenched away. Sano quickly wiped his mouth off, glancing sheepishly at Misao, who held a rather hurt expression on her face at that moment.  
  
Megumi: Alright, here Kaoru, your turn.  
  
Kaoru gingerly took the bottle in her hands and set it on the floor; she gave it a quick spin and anxiously watched where it would land. Low and behold it settled on Aoshi, who stared down at the small glass object, attempting to disguise what was a mixture of shock and fear. A slight blush crept into Kaoru's cheeks as she leaned over and planted a small kiss on Aoshi's cold lips, he was more than happy to break away from her, but he could not help but smirk at the faint glimmer of jealousy he caught in Kenshin's eyes.  
  
Kaoru: Here Kenshin, you spin.  
  
Kenshin was reluctant to take the bottle; he didn't even want to play this game, what if the bottle landed on Sano or something weird? I mean, they hadn't set any rules at the beginning of this, so he was rather worried about what would happen if he spun. But he took it and spun, shutting his eyes for a moment, and praying silently that this would all be over quickly. It landed on Misao, and Kenshin held his breath for a moment, now it was his turn to see the jealousy dance in both Sano's and Aoshi's eyes. Boy was he going to get it later. He just wanted to get this over with though, and so he quickly leaned over and kissed Misao, who glanced at Sano angrily, a vengeful smile playing about her lips, now she could get him back. As Kenshin went to pull away, Misao kept him there a moment too long for Megumi's taste, and so she got angry looks from several people.  
  
Misao: Ok, here ya go Summer.  
  
Summer: Me!?!  
  
Misao: Yup, you gotta spin, or else all the boys get to kiss you once.  
  
Summer didn't like either option, but she put on a brave face and spun. The bottle landed on Soujirou, dear smiling Soujirou. Oh boy, what was Summer going to do, she didn't want to kiss him, but it was just a game, so she leaned in and placed her lips against his. She went rigid upon making contact with him, but lingered a moment longer, before relaxing and pulling away, this action triggered several whoops and guffaws from her friends. Summer quickly wiped her lips and Soujirou just kept smiling, and the game continued that way for a while before they all finally began to get sleepy. They couldn't move away from the heater, so everyone sat leaning against one another, and dozed off. Misao would've sat with Sano, but they could both tell that neither was very happy with the other at that moment, so they stayed apart, separated by Aoshi. Megumi pulled Kenshin over next to her, he cast a pleading look at Sano, but he was too busy staring off into the light of the heater. Kaoru sat on the other side of Kenshin and quietly talked with Summer, who was sitting next to Soujirou. They slowly fell asleep, wrapped up in assorted blankets, to the sound of the rain and thunder.  
  
WELL.........how was that for an update? An interesting situation, and some fluff for all of you. These relationships are kind of mixed up right now, but they'll pan out in a few chapters. Well, I've come to the decision that I'm going to continue this fic. I hope you all agree with me, but tough luck for all of those who don't! I've been thinking, and I've decided that it just wasn't the American way to just let this fic go because a few people complained about it! I like this fic and it shall continue!!!! I hope I can update again soon!! 


	4. Trapped

Heehee!! Alright, the next update is here! I have to leave for vacation soon though, so you guys might not get updates on any of my stories for a long while, but I still have like another 15 to 20 days before I leave, so I'll be rolling the chapters out as quick as I can!! Oh well, wish me luck, hope you guys like this!!  
  
Chapter 4,  
Trapped!  
  
The kids didn't sleep too well or too long for that matter that night. They were constantly awakened by large thunder claps and shrieking bolts of lightning. Their power was out and so they were stuck, trapped like little rats. They eventually decided that there was no longer any point in trying to sleep since they could only manage to close their eyes for about 5 minutes at a time.  
  
Summer: Well, at least we're all together, I mean, now we can try and think of a way to get out of here. I told my grandma that I'd just come home when I was ready, so I know she wouldn't be worried about me, and all the rest of you are without parents or guardians of the sort.  
  
Kaoru: At least things can't get much worse.  
  
Misao: Don't say that!!! You'll jinx us all!!  
  
And as if on cue, the moment Misao finished her sentence the generator died and the heater shut off.  
  
Sano: Oh good lord!!! Why did you have to open your big mouth, for crying out loud, Misao!!!!  
  
Misao: It's not my fault, Kaoru jinxed us.  
  
Aoshi: Forget about that, we have to restore this generator or we may all freeze in this house.  
  
Summer: But it's only the beginning of the school year, how can it be so cold?  
  
Soujiro: Well, these storms tend to bring in huge cold fronts from the north, so all of the freezing temperatures are down here for now. They should clear up once the storm ends, but for now we need to keep warm.  
  
Summer: Wow, that's kind of confusing, oh well; let's see if we can't get this heater going again.  
  
They all worked hard to try and restore the generator, but to no avail. Megumi finally discovered some matches in one of the cabinets in the boys' kitchen which she lit and used to restore the heater. They were going to have to find some more stuff to burn until the generator recharged though.  
  
Everyone sat around the heater; they had gathered a few old sheets and sat them next to the heater so that they could easily throw them on the small flame when they needed to.  
  
Kenshin: So, what shall we do now?  
  
Sano: As long as we don't play anymore spin the bottle; I think I'll be fine.  
  
Everyone nodded their heads in solemn agreement.  
  
Summer: I want to go home, and play with my dogs and ride my horses. Normally, Gram and I would be out in the barn by now, doing chores, and playing with my little siblings.  
  
Kenshin: That sounds quite nice, that it does.  
  
Summer: Yahiko, Suzume, and Ayame are such sweet little children. I would do anything for them.  
  
Aoshi: It's surprising how one can take in another's children and treat them like their own.  
  
Summer: Well, I don't know about children, but I definitely treat them as if I had been related to them all my life. I would go to the nth degree to keep them safe though.  
  
Megumi: See though, you still care about them deeply, even though they have absolutely no relation to you.  
  
Summer: I guess it's just my maternal instinct. But I know you all would treat them just as well. But I have to ask, since none of you have any siblings or family to look after, what do you do all day?  
  
Aoshi: Well, we all live here together, so we kind of just hang out all day.  
  
Sano: Yeah, either that or we just go over to Missy's house and bug her.  
  
Kaoru: Yeah, how could I forget about that? Megumi: I love to relax in my pool, or hang out with you guys.  
  
Soujiro: I honestly don't know what I do all day; I just sort of follow everyone around. But sometimes I'll take walks through the woods or practice my swordsmanship. I also like to just hang out with all of you; you guys have no idea how funny you are to watch.  
  
Misao: What's that supposed to mean!?!  
  
Soujiro: Oh, nothing, I'm just a quiet observer.  
  
The day just wore on like that until they began to hear things that let them know that the storm was at its end. Everyone finally went to the front door to see if they really were out of the dark. The storm was indeed rolling on its way, and they began to try and find ways out of the house. Everyone split up and scoured the building from roof to basement, searching for a way out. Misao was the one to make the big discovery.  
  
Misao: Hey everyone, come here!!! I think I found a way to get us all out of here!  
  
They all ran to where she was, and low and behold, she was upstairs, standing next to the rather large vent in the upper corner of the wall.  
  
Sano: That vent leads up into the attic and then out onto the back of the roof. But this is a tall house, so I don't see how we'll get down once we get out.  
  
Kaoru: We can figure that out when we get there, but for now, let's just get outside!!  
  
It was still dark out, so it had to be around four in the morning. The boys managed to find a screw driver and take the grate off of the vent. Soujiro and Kenshin crawled ahead, and since Aoshi and Sano were taller, they helped the rest of the girls up into the small shaft before entering it themselves. They kicked the grate out of the other end when they reached it, and found themselves in the dusty, very unused attic. Everyone began to cough slightly until the dust settled, but then they began looking for a way out from there. Summer found a small window in the back, hidden behind a large mirror. She had to keep reminding herself to stay focused, do to her lack of sleep, and mounting curiosity as to what sort of neat things could be hidden up here. She came to the conclusion that the house must have been pre-owned before the boys moved in, and so whoever lived here earlier never bothered to clean out the attic. There were old dressers, boxes, clothes, and jewelry. It was all rather fascinating, but she went back to the small window in front of her. It was locked and rusted shut, and almost unnoticeable do to the shutters that seemed to be welded shut outside, blocking any moonlight from coming in. Her nimble fingers ran and skimmed over the panes and lock, trying desperately to undo it. She rattled it, and finally, raising her arm to shield her eyes, she struck the tiny window with her foot. It shattered, hardly making a noise, but the shutters remained in tact. The only noise in fact, was the small gasp that came from Summer's mouth as she placed her hand on her cheek, and felt the tiny cut there. A small trickle of blood began to run down her face, but she ignored it. She was determined to get this window open! The others were still hunting about for a way out, so she knew she could call them if she needed help, but she wanted to give it one more try, so she raised her foot again, and dealt the shutters a hefty blow. They gave way, almost crumbling under the force of her foot. They had been so old and rotten though that they gave way without a noise. After tugging her foot free, Summer was astounded to find that the window did not lead outside, but in fact, it lead into another room! Summer wriggled through the tiny opening and stepped into the dark space, she remembered she had left a small candle in the other room so she reached back through the gap and grabbed the handle on its holder. Lifting the flickering light into the air she studied her surroundings. She was amazed by what she saw. Surrounding her were heaps of small bones, belonging to various species of bats, mice, rats, etc. Summer was a bit frightened by this find, but she guessed that the poor creatures had somehow found their way in here during storms and other occurrences and then couldn't find the way back out. But then she had an idea! If these animals had found a way in, then there had to be a way back out!  
  
Summer scanned the rest of her surroundings, but other than hundreds of dusty cobwebs she found nothing of interest, that is, until she stumbled around a corner in the room and saw a very well hidden secret door in the wall.  
  
Summer: (whispering softly to herself) This must have been built years ago, back during the revolution. I bet this door was a secret passage used by refugees to get in and out of the house without being noticed!  
  
She reached out to touch the handle on the door, twisting it gently, so as not to disturb its old mechanisms inside, and the door came easily open despite the age and wear that lay thickly upon its hinges. Summer went to pear inside, holding the candle in front of her, when out of nowhere a huge shape leapt, snarling out of the darkness. Summer shrieked, attracting the attention of her friends in the next room as she threw the door shut with a bang. But the crumbling old wood was no match for whatever beast was trapped on the other side. The animal hurled itself bodily at the door and smashed through it like a knife through cardboard! Summer screamed again and ran, dropping the candle, which went out the moment it hit the floor. She was defenseless, and up against an opponent she couldn't see, let alone identify. Her friends had heard her screams, but had no idea where she was. They had failed to notice the small window which was still hidden behind the large mirror. The sun had begun to rise, allowing for small fragments of dawn light to seep through the cracks in the walls of the room where Summer was located. She was almost back to the window, when whatever it was that had been after her, leapt in front of it, blocking her retreat. Summer skidded to a halt, and tensed her muscles, sinking low to the floor, preparing herself in case the brute made a sudden charge. The beast stood snarling at her, its teeth bared and muscles wound tight, bracing its entire body for the attack. Summer's eyes had begun to adjust to the darkness around her, and she could just barely make out her opponent. Before her stood a large bobcat; it had most likely found its way into the house during last year's winter, and had been feeding off of the smaller mammals up here in the attic, undisturbed until now. Summer wasted no time in remembering the animal's condition. He was a bobcat, built for rugged terrain, and harsh climates. His senses would be dulled from malnutrition, and his claws would slide easily on this worn wooden floor. She also remembered that his eyesight and sense of smell would be much better than hers. But, the one thing that he didn't have was a highly developed brain.  
  
Summer: (thinking quickly to herself) If I'm going to survive, then I have to outwit him. He may be used to seeing humans on two legs, and recognize me well now, but he would be confused if I were to stand on his own level, as an equal animal.  
  
She slowly crouched down, placing her hands on the floor, and splaying her fingers out, so that her nails could act as claws, and her feet were bare, so she leaned forward on the balls of her feet, and lowered her head, the muscles in her shoulders tightening and shifting as she made these adjustments.  
  
The animal was thoroughly baffled, but kept its aggressive appeal in place. Summer then decided that she had to let go of any fear she had for the animal, if it couldn't smell fear, or see it, then it would realize that it actually had a fight on its paws and might back down if she could make herself intimidating enough.  
  
Summer narrowed her eyes, and bared her own teeth, growling slightly at the cat, and snapping her jaws at it.  
  
The bobcat was definitely unsure of what to do now. Summer was gaining confidence with every second. If she could just keep this up till her friends found her, then she might make it out of here. The cat could react in one of two ways; it could either back down and run, or feel threatened or cornered and attack. Summer decided she wanted it to be able to run without further confrontation. So she slowly crawled to the side, allowing a small escape route for the animal.  
  
Surprisingly enough, the cat still didn't move. It sat staring at her, but one more snarl from Summer definitely allowed it to come to the conclusion that she was too weird and new to mess with. It began to back down, and slink close to the wall, past her, towards the back of the room. Summer was relieved to hear her friends' voices as they discovered where she was. Misao and the others saw the cat in the back of the room and they noted Summer's position. They were afraid for her life when they saw the beast, but they managed to get Summer back through the opening without harm. Summer told them of her encounter and what she had found. They then decided that they would go back in, Summer first, since she had already established dominance over the beast, but they would bring some torches with them, since these kinds of cats were supposed to hate fire. They met back in front of the window, crawled through, and Summer this time, walked with unfading confidence towards the door, which the cat desperately wanted to exit through. She kicked what was left of it open and backed away, the animal shot through it and practically flew down the stairs into the darkness.  
  
Summer: (peering into the darkness) Well, who wants to go first?  
  
How was it? Please leave me some nice reviews! I'll try to update again soon! 


	5. Freedom

Yay!! Chapter Five!!! It's here, and I can't wait for you all to read it!!!! Well, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5,  
Freedom  
  
Summer: Well, who wants to go first?  
  
Sano: You're kidding, right?  
  
Summer: Uh, no!  
  
Sano: Ladies first.  
  
Misao: Please! I vote we make the guys go first!  
  
Kenshin: Can't we all just go down together?  
  
Megumi: (latching onto Kenshin's arm) Yes, I vote we all go together, that sounds splendid!  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes as they all headed down into the darkness. Summer was in front holding one of the candles. They descended into the darkness, one shaky step at a time.  
  
Megumi: Ugh! What's that smell?  
  
Soujiro: It's mildew, we all need to watch our,  
  
Summer yelped as a rotten, wooden step gave way beneath her.  
  
Soujiro: ......Steps.  
  
He caught Summer by the arm before she could fall all the way through, but the majority of her left ankle had already been swallowed up, but her balance had been thrown off so bad by the slip that she fell sideways into the railing, dragging Soujiro with her. They fell against the frail wooden structure and crashed through like an elephant through a glass wall, falling down into the darkness. The others called after them, trying desperately to catch them, but to no avail.  
  
Kaoru: We have to get down there, they could be seriously injured!  
  
Aoshi: Then why are we still standing here?  
  
Sano: Maybe because you're blocking our way?  
  
And so they proceeded quickly, calling out to their friends bellow, and praying that they would receive some form of response.  
  
Meanwhile--------------------------  
  
Soujiro and Summer had fallen quite a ways, but were saved from serious injury by a rather dusty pile of decaying shreds of fabric, what once must have been a makeshift sofa. Summer moaned as she rolled over, realizing that it was Soujiro's ellbow that was causing the sharp pain in her ribs.  
  
Soujiro: (leaning over her and attempting to survey the damage done to her leg) Are you all right?  
  
Summer: (she sat up, and grimaced) You can't seriously be asking me that question!  
  
Soujiro: (smiling that never ceasing smile) Sorry, just thought I had better ask in case you were alright.  
  
Summer: (very sarcastically) Uh-huh.  
  
Her ankle was not in the best condition, there was a large bloody ring around her dainty limb where it had been caught in the step, and it was most likely sprained from the fall. Their candle had gone out too, leaving them in total darkness.  
  
Soujiro: (looking up towards where they had fallen from) The others will get down here soon enough, we had better just sit and wait for them.  
  
Summer tried to stand quickly, but her leg buckled, bringing her back down beside her friend.  
  
Summer: I don't think that's a good decision!  
  
Soujiro looked at her funny and was about to ask why, when she pointed behind him, and sure enough, there in the darkness loomed the bobcat! The scent of Summer's fresh blood driving him crazy, and now that he knew he had the advantage, he was ready to attack!  
  
Soujiro turned on the beast, placing his hand where his katana should have been, ready to face it, but low and behold, it was gone. It had been lost in the fall and must have been lying somewhere in the darkness. The animal paced back and forth, slowly inching closer to the two humans. Soujiro's features were hidden in the shadows, but Summer could tell that his face was serious.  
  
Soujiro: Hey Summer, can you grab a hold of something for support and try and make you way back to the stairs?  
  
Summer: I think so, but why?  
  
Soujiro: Because this thing is trying to get after you, since you're the easier target.  
  
Summer: Ah, well then, I shall try and get out of his way, but what about you?  
  
Soujiro: Someone's got to distract him.  
  
Summer: NO WAY!! You're completely defenseless, he'll tear you apart!  
  
Soujiro: This is why we learn hand to hand combat in class with Saitou.  
  
Summer: Ugh!! Forget him, just come away from there before you get hurt!  
  
But there was no convincing the boy, he just stood ready to face the menace. The cat saw his chance, and lunged at Summer, but Soujiro hurled himself in its way and both of them hit the ground in a death grip. The only thing keeping the animal's jaws from reaching his throat were his hands, which were tightly rapped around the animal's muzzle. The cat writhed and twisted, burying its claws deeply into Soujiro's flesh, tearing apart his shoulders, chest, arms and torso in general. Summer screamed and scrambled quickly in the darkness for anything that might come within her reach that she could use as a weapon. The others up above could hear the noise of the match bellow and quickened their pace.  
  
Finally Summer's hands came in contact with a long piece of jagged wood from the old railing, and she quickly picked it up, and forced herself to stand. The pain was unbelievable, but if she was to save her friend's life, then she would just have to deal with it.  
  
Summer: Hey YOU, (the cat looked up at her at the sound of her voice) yeah, You, leave him alone!  
  
The mangy animal wrenched free of Soujiro's grip and advanced on Summer. Soujiro groaned as he quickly rolled over and grabbed the cat by its hind leg and drug him backwards. The animal struggled for a moment before recoiling on the boy and sinking its teeth into the side of the base of his neck. But the onslaught was halted when Summer staggered up behind the animal and rammed the wooden stave straight through its shoulder. The cat yowled and wriggled around on the floor in a desperate attempt to yank the shaft from its body, as Summer fell to her knees beside the wounded Soujiro.  
  
Summer: Can you still move your arm!?!  
  
Soujiro: Yeah, ugh, but I definitely am going to need some antibiotics.  
  
Summer: Come on, now's our chance! Let's get to the stairs and try and meet up with the others, come on, I'll help you up.  
  
Soujiro: (lifting himself off of the floor, his usual smile returning to his face) Hah, I don't think that's possible, you're in no condition to be helping me.  
  
Summer: Says who!  
  
Soujiro: Just hold on, we need to get out of here.  
  
Summer kept her gaze on the bobcat, which was still wrestling with the wooden stake, but was startled as Soujiro wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up off of the floor. He placed his right arm around her waist and threw her left arm around his shoulders so that he could help her walk.  
  
Summer: I can make it on my own; you don't need to waist any more of your strength.  
  
Soujiro: (wincing as they turned and slowly proceeded towards the steps) Nonsense, come on, hurry let's go.  
  
They found the staircase, and could now hear their friends coming rapidly. But suddenly, something in the darkness caused Summer to slip and fall. She landed roughly on her side, the hard wooden steps knocking the wind out of her, as Soujiro fell nearly on top of her, but managed to grab a hold of the step above them. He stopped just inches away from her face.  
  
Summer: Well.........this is awkward.  
  
Soujiro: Hah, yeah...well, are you alright? What made you fall?  
  
Summer: (reaching behind her and pulling something out) I think this belongs to you.  
  
She handed him his sword, its strap must have caught on the railing in the fall, and so caused it to land on the steps. They stood up again and this time, were relieved by the sight of their friends rapidly heading towards them.  
  
Megumi: Are you both alright!?!  
  
Soujiro: I've definitely had better days.  
  
Sano: Sweet Kami-sama! What happened to you guys!?  
  
Summer: Um, maybe you should all look down there.  
  
Everyone leaned over the railing and saw what Summer was talking about. The cat had broken the end off of the stick, but it was still firmly lodged in its right shoulder. The animal was obviously in a great deal of hindering pain, because it could no longer support itself with that limb, and so lay bawling on the floor.  
  
Misao: I feel sorry for it,  
  
Summer: Uh, huh, yeah, well if that shaft had been a sword, then that cat wouldn't be conscious, and how could you feel sorry for it when it almost killed us?  
  
Misao: Well, after looking at both parties, I'd have to say that you two don't look nearly as beaten up as that poor creature sown there.  
  
Summer: Well, if it makes you feel any better I'll tell him I'm sorry once we get back down there.  
  
They all headed down the rest of the stairs, Summer hitching a piggy-back ride with Sano, much to Misao's silent dislike. Once back on the floor, they began searching for a way out, and sure enough Aoshi and Kenshin found a secret board that lifted off of the wall and exposed a long tunnel.  
  
Summer: (gesturing to the cat) You know, we really can't just leave this guy in here to die, I don't think that's fair.  
  
Soujiro: So then what should we do with him?  
  
Summer: Megumi, you wouldn't happen to have any of those plants with you? You, know, the ones that are supposed to work as sedatives?  
  
Megumi: (whipping out her magical medicine bag) Yup, I still got some.  
  
Summer: Good, knock him out and then get the boys to carry him out of here.  
  
Megumi: I'm training to be a doctor, not a vet!  
  
Summer: You only have to knock him out, I can take care of the rest.  
  
They did as they were told and eventually made their way to the tunnel's exit. There was a wooden door leading up that, after some serious shoving and pushing, gave way and they were released into the morning sunlight.  
  
Kaoru: Wow, so it was a trap door covered by moss and earth, and look, we're right here in the woods behind the house!  
  
Summer managed to remove the rest of the wood from the cat's shoulder and stitch it shut with some thread from Megumi's bag.  
  
Summer: He'll wake up in a little while, and those stitches will decay in a few days, but they should last long enough for the wound to heal.  
  
Megumi: Where did you learn to stitch like that?  
  
Summer: When you used to live on a farm like I did, you learn pretty fast how to plant a few quick stitches, whether they be in an animal or person. But I think I best be leaving Soujiro's care to you, his wounds aren't too bad, and I need to be getting myself into a splint.  
  
Sano: Why can't we all just go to the hospital?  
  
Summer: And tell them what? That we got trapped in your house all night by the storm, were attacked in your attic by a ferocious lynx and now require medical treatment? ARE YOU INSANE!?!?!  
  
Sano: No, I just thought it would be easier on all of us.  
  
Misao: She's right though, no one would ever believe our story.  
  
Aoshi: I agree, let's all find somewhere to crash and rest for the rest of the weekend.  
  
Kaoru: (gesturing over her shoulder) Um, well, apparently my place isn't an option.  
  
And indeed her place was not an option at that point in time, for at that moment there was a tree resting over the roof of the main building of her dojo.  
  
Summer: Then we can go to my house, it's Saturday, and we can stay there the rest of the weekend.  
  
They got into one of the boys' cars and drove back to Summer's residence. Gram was worried when she saw them all get out of the car, but overall they were no worse for wear, and in the splint Summer could walk well enough on her own. Gram's diagnosis was that she would be walking just fine without it again in a few days. The others lounged about and enjoyed the comfort of having electricity once again.  
  
Yahiko: So Summer, how was your sleep over? I hear it ended up as a co-ed party!  
  
Summer: Yeah well, don't laugh just yet, because apparently there's been some damage done to Kaoru's dojo, and your lessons will need to be put off for a little while.  
  
Yahiko: Oh, well, at least busu can get off of my back about practicing for a while!!  
  
Kaoru: Hey!! I heard that!  
  
Things carried on in that same manner for the rest of the weekend until everyone could go back to their homes, but they had quite a few fun experiences before that time. One being the day Summer took them out back to the barn and showed them some of her American dogs and other animals. The girls found her American mustangs to be particularly enjoyable, but their unbroken spirits made them quite difficult to ride without help from Summer. Patriot (the eagle, for those who don't remember him) was another fascination, particularly with the boys, who enjoyed tossing all manner of things into the air for him to catch and retrieve.  
  
Sunday morning's elegant silence was shattered at dawn though as everyone awoke to the sound of Summer's whoops and shouts of triumph. Yahiko was the first to stumble out onto the balcony at the back of the house, which faced the ocean and the barns, only to see his adopted sister racing around with a rather large shotgun in her hands and another rifle strapped to her back. She was in the process of reloading her gun when the others raced out to see what was going on. Misao opened her mouth to question what was going on, but before she could utter two words, Gram whisked by her with her own gun and hunkered down beside her granddaughter.  
  
Megumi: I hate to interrupt, but WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON OUT HERE!?!?  
  
Gram: It's those dang rustlers again, they keep trying to steal our livestock and so we've resorted to chasing them off of our property.  
  
Misao: By shooting at them!  
  
Summer: What, it's not like we're actually going to hit them, we just try to shake 'em up a bit! Come here Yahiko, you can help me.  
  
Yahiko: I don't know how to use that!  
  
Summer: Ok, that's just not right, what kind of country allows its youth to play with swords, but won't teach then how to properly wield a gun? Oh well, come here then, we'll teach you how to do this.  
  
They spent the morning like that while the others looked on in dumb shock. But other than that, the weekend was rather uneventful, except when Kenshin stumbled into her room one afternoon to call her for lunch and discovered everything within it. Summer was not happy that he had found all of it, but she ended up showing them all what exactly was hidden in their, and they were amazed by the sight of it. The room was filled with colorful paintings, some dark, some bright, but all equally vivid and imaginative.  
  
Sano: I gotta hand it to ya girlie, these are pretty impressive.  
  
Summer: You've not seen even the best of them yet!  
  
She led them to two large glass doors that lead into another room, her actual bedroom. The front room they had been in was merely a walk in area. She had obviously painted her own bed room and boy was it a room!  
  
Summer: I painted all of our rooms, my siblings, Gram's, even the guest ones where you guys stay.  
  
Her room was huge, with a twelve foot ceiling and a grand silk canopy over her bed. The room's general colors consisted of gold, and a deep blue. Every wall was different, one covered in graceful whales, gliding throughout their ocean home, one devoted to gallant eagles and other birds soaring through the heavens, etc. But Summer moved past all of that, out onto the balcony attached to her own room. There was a small staircase leading down the side of the house, that was virtually inaccessible by any other means unless it was entered through Summer's bedroom. The stairs lead to a small trap door in the side of the house.  
  
Summer: This, now this is my freedom! 


End file.
